Blinded By Hate Amongst other Things
by Cupcakexo
Summary: Paul never wanted to imprint on someone; he wanted to live a normal life. Well, as normal as being a teenage werewolf gets but what will happen when a lovable, little Scottish girl moves to La Push? Will he push the love of his life away to prove a point or will he fall for the beautiful, kind and accepting Belle Greene? *Continued from Board Game* Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; I only own my OC(s)**

**Blinded By Hate Amongst other Things**

Just stay calm, I thought to myself as my hands shook.

I looked around the small café, noticing the small groups of teenagers engaged in conversation with one another.

Where was this Sue lady?

I made my way across the small café, noticing a friendly looking girl sitting amongst a group of not so friendly looking lads.

Might as well,

"Ehm, sorry to bother you but I'm looking for Sue," I said, suddenly noticing the small, slightly greying woman tucked away into the booth. The group looked at me, assessing me from head to toe.

"Oh, sorry dear. That's me," the woman said, sliding out of the booth. I gave her a small smile, "Nice to meet ye, I'm Belle." A boy around my age gave me a weird look, the accent of course. "Sorry, my accent can be a wee bit confusing," I apologised.

They all just stared at me, all except one angry looking guy who was breathing like a bull.

The friendly girl gave him a worried look, "Are you okay, Paul?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he ground out. So his name was Paul? He had really high cheekbones and dark, captive eyes; he had to be at least twenty. There weren't lads like this in Scotland. A loud laugh brought me out of my thoughts, I jumped.

"Are you okay?" I asked, a bit scared of his sudden outburst. Did I have something stuck on me? The brunette girl gave me a warm smile, "Don't worry; Jacob's just a bit weird. I'm Mara, this loser's girlfriend."

I looked at them; they were like something out of a magazine. ""You make a lovely couple," I said, trying to hide my accent.

"You're accents adorable," the younger boy said, winking at me. American boys were very forward.

"Thanks, I don't think I caught yer name," I said, smiling at him. Paul glared at the table, was that common here?

"I'm Seth and I'm sixteen and this hothead over here is Paul and he's nineteen." I smiled, happy that someone here was my age.

"Oh, I'm sixteen too," I smiled, Seth's smile dropped a little. Jacob let out a bark of laughter, what was with these lads? Paul looked like he was having a seizure.

"Are ye okay, Paul?" I asked, He closed his eyes before clenching his hands.

"I'll show you the ropes, Belle." Mara said, pushing Paul out of the booth. He stood up, towering over me, he was HUGE. He must have been going for a walk or something, maybe American lads liked walks, alone?

"Oh, are ye going for a walk?" I smiled up at him, trying to act friendly.

He just glared at me before storming out in a strop. What an arsehole!

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked quietly. Mara's eyes widened, "He's just a really angry guy, don't worry about him."

That's not an excuse, fancy taking it out on the wee Scottish gal fae Edinburgh.

"Alright, I take it you work here, doll?" I asked, changing the subject.

She looked confused for a minute.

"Em, yeah." She finally replied. "Let's get you in uniform and I'll show you what to do."

"Okay, thanks." I smiled.

These people were weird, I swear I heard one of them growl earlier.

**[Page Break] **

"I'm home, Mum!" I called. No one answered.

"Mum?" I asked.

"I'm in here lass!" a voice shouted from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes before entering the kitchen; mum was sitting across from a small, sweet looking woman.

"Belle, this is our neighbour Mrs lahote," the small woman gave me a smile.

"Hello sweetheart, nice to meet you!" she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet ye too," I smiled back.

"Mrs Lahote asked us to join her for dinner tonight," mum said. I smiled, were all Americans so inviting?

"That would be lovely," I smiled.

"Right, shall we?" she asked, I followed the pair of women out of the house and across the garden to the Lahote household. Did she live alone?

"My son will be home in a few minutes, he never misses Saturday dinner," she smiled as we entered her house.

A son?

"Right, you guys can just sit here whilst I get the table set. My mum and I sat on the couch discussing my new work place until we heard the front door open.

"Oh, sweetie you're back. We have guests for dinner tonight," Mrs Lahote said. "They're our new neighbours."

"That's nice," a voice grumbled.

"I'll take you through to meet them," I heard footsteps and my mum and I stood, turning to face the Lahote's.

I nearly fell over.

"This is my son, Paul."

He looked ready to throttle me.

I was scared for my life.

**AN: Well, hello! This is my second Twilight Fanfiction. This chapter will make a lot more sense if you have read my Jacob/OC fanfic; just check out my profile! Please review or PM me if you don't understand some of the dialogue. **

**Cupcakexo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"This is Belle," Mrs Lahote beamed. "And this is her mother, Maggie; they're from Scotland!" She said it like we were from outer space.

"Nice to meet you," he said half-heartedly; more like eighth-heartedly, asshole.

Mrs Lahote could sense the tension. "Shall we start?" she asked, letting out a nervous laugh.

"That would be perfect Mrs Lahote," I smiled at her, trying to calm her obvious nerves.

"Right, the dining room is right through there. You guys can get seated," my mom oh-so-helpfully decided to help Paul's mother so us teens were left to sit at the dining table in silence.

I never felt so uncomfortable in my entire life.

I sat observing the cutlery until a deep voice startled me.

"Is your hair natural?" I jumped, my eyes shooting up. Paul looked at me with a dark but bearable look. I ran a nervous hand through my locks.

"What this hair?" I asked.

"Obviously," he sighed.

I gave him a nervous smile, "Yeah, its natural."

He grunted, glancing down at his phone and smirking.

"Get that thing away from my table!" his mother swatted him over the head before placing a huge bowl of pasta in front of me; It was bigger than my head.

"Just eat what you can lass," my Mum whispered to me as she sat down. We all started eating, the adults leading most of the conversation.

"So what made you choose La Push?" Paul cut in, looking at my Mum then to me. I froze, my fork inches from my mouth.

My mum struggled for a bit before coming up with a reasonable answer, "We just needed a change, right sweetie?"

I just stared at my fork before mumbling a silent "Yeah."

"So how old are you, Belle?" I was relieved when Mrs Lahote asked.

"I'm sixteen," I replied.

"Oh, so you're Seth's age." She smiled.

"Yeah, I've met him. He's lovely." I saw something flash in Paul's eyes.

"Oh, so I guess you'll be going to school on the reservation?"

"Yeah, I start on Monday," I sighed.

"Paul left at the start of the summer," Mrs Lahote said. "He's got a job now."

"Oh, what do you do?" Mum asked.

"He's working in a Garage and does work for the council," I raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of work?"

"Just like keeping the youngsters out of the woods and stuff," she said shortly.

"What's in the woods?" I said, intrigued.

"Wolves," Paul said, obviously not wanting to continue.

"Aren't the Quileute's descended from Wolves?" My Mum asked her accent strong. "I read about it," I looked at Mrs Lahote.

"It's a legend" she laughed. "Apparently, the wolves protect us from Demons."

"Mom," Paul said.

"Demons?" I asked. "And people take it seriously?"

Mrs Lahote nodded, "Very seriously. Belle, those woods are dangerous. You have no idea how many missing people we've had around here."

"That could be down to anything, do you maybe think that it's the wolves killing people?" I said.

"People trust the wolves," she replied.

"Then why are we not allowed in the woods if the wolves _protect_ us?" I said, she took time to process what I said. I blamed the accent.

"People aren't scared of the Wolves, Belle. Some people, especially the Council leaders, are just very superstitious."

"What do the Demons do?" I asked. "Has anyone ever seen a Demon?"

"Mom," Paul was getting agitated.

"They call them The Cold Ones," she said. "No one has ever seen one though."

"It's a load of shite if you ask me," my mum said. "It's just people making stuff up lass."

"Just stay out of the woods," Paul said lowly.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want my wee girl getting chewed up by some oversized dug." I looked at Paul, who was glaring at the table.

"So is it just you two?" Mrs Lahote asked, "No other kids?"

"It's just us two," my Mum replied. "My husband and I are divorced."

"Oh, so will Belle be visiting him in the sum-"

"No," I said shortly. I instantly felt bad for snapping at Mrs Lahote.

"Okay," she said. "Who wants dessert?"

**[Page break] **

And the awkward silence returned.

Paul and I sat in the living room. I watched Dance Moms whilst he tapped away at his phone, must be someone important.

Click, click, click.

"Point your foot, Chloe,"

Click, Click, Click

"Brooke, that was sloppy!"

Click, cl-

"Belle, we're leaving!" My Mum shouted, I sighed before pushing myself up from the couch. I must have stood up too quickly because the next minute, I was falling.

"Watch," a voice growled suddenly, stopping me from falling. I looked up, and then up some more into the anger filled eyes of Paul Lahote.

"I must have stood up too quickly," I said nervously. "Thanks, but I better go."

I pushed past him, heading towards the front door but I was stopped by a small woman. "Here, take this." Mrs Lahote placed an aging book in my hands.

"Don't tell Paul I gave you this," she whispered. "It's a book of the legends, you seemed interested.

"Thank you," I smiled. "This is great." She gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon, sweetie." She smiled before my mum and I left the Lahote household and headed across the garden to our own.

"Have no noticed that they want us to stay out of the woods but ironically, the whole town Is surrounded by it?" she laughed.

"Yeah," I mumbled, itching to read my book.

"Let's get tae bed, lass." She sighed as we entered our house.

**[Page break]**

I relaxed into my bed, grabbing the tattered book off my nightstand. I was never one to believe in fairy tales or myths, but the thought of them interested me. Mum had to put up with me 'fairy hunting' in the garden every afternoon up until I hit ten.

"Goodnight Belle," my mum called from her room.

"Night," I called back, flipping through the book. "Cold ones, cold ones.." I muttered, scanning the book.

_The cold ones, _I stopped.

_Demons in human form_

Great, I sighed.

**AN: Chapter 2! I have a twitter account! Just type in Amelie Weasley or TheOCcupcakexo **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**Cupcakexo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I only own my OC(s) **

**Chapter 3**

I sighed as I made my way across the car park; it was my first day at La Push High and it sucked. I threw my books into my car and slammed the keys into the ignition. I noticed Seth, Quil and Embry climbing into a big truck; Seth turned as if he noticed me staring and waved before getting in the car.

I started my car before pulling out into the lane next to the truck Seth was in; he looked out of the window and shot me a smile. I looked at the driver and frowned, noticing –always-on-his-period-Paul seething at the traffic in front of us.

I opened my window, letting the cool air fill my car. Seth rolled down his window too,

"What are you doing, man?" Paul raged.

"I'm just talking to Belle," Seth said, smirking. Paul looked ready to bite my head off, Embry and Quil snickered from the back seats of the truck.

"Hey Seth," I smiled as he leaned out of the window.

"Awright, Belle." He said with an insultingly bad attempt at a Scottish accent.

"Sorry laddie, but that was a pretty shite attempt." I said my accent strong and proud.

"It's so hard," he groaned.

Quil cut in, "So is Scotland like, really cold?"

"Yeah, it's colder than it is here." I laughed.

"Guys," Paul growled. "The traffic is starting to move."

"I'll see you later, Belle." Seth smiled as Paul drove away, I closed my window and looked at myself in the mirror, I almost shrieked. No wonder Paul was so annoyed, I looked like I had a bird's nest on my head.

I threw it up into a messy bun and eventually, the traffic started to move. I drove for a good few minutes before I stopped at Sue's Café; I was covering for Mara whilst she and Jacob visited Jacksonville. So far, Mara and Seth had been the most welcoming people I had met and even then, it was as if they were scared to talk to me.

"Hey Sue," I said as I hurried past her. "I'll just get changed and then I'll help."

"Take your time, sweetie." She smiled before turning back to our cook, Rock. I slipped into the office, grabbing my shorts and thin jumper out of my bag and throwing them over me. I tied the cute apron around my waist and picked up my tiny notepad and pen.

"You sure you'll be okay covering Mara's tables too?" Sue asked as I walked past her.

"I'll be fine, Sue."

.

.

.

.

I can safely say I was not fine.

"Waitress?"

"Miss, can I have another Coke?"

"How long will our food be?"

I trudged to the kitchens, "I need three hot dogs and a salad for table ten."

"You look tired," Rock said.

"I'm fine," I gave him a small smile.

"Maybe you should –"

"I'll be fine, Rock."

"If you say so," he turned back to the fryer. The café started to quiet down after a while and I got some rest, that is until a group of incredibly huge guys turned up.

"Hey, Belle!" Seth shouted me over. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my notepad; this was going to be a huge order.

"Hey Seth," I said nervously as I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Guys, this Is Belle." Sue came up behind me and put an arm around my shoulder. "Be nice to her." she warned before walking off to serve customers.

"Right, so what do you guys want?" I asked.

"Just ask Rock for our usual," an older looking guy said. "I'm Sam; it's a pleasure to meet you Belle." I shook his hand.

"Alright," I smiled.

"You know, for a small girl you have incredibly long legs." I rolled my eyes at Seth before placing their 'usual' order with Rock.

I served a few of the customers before returning for the group's order, my eyes widened. "That is a lot of food, are you feeding a pack of wolves?"

He gave me a strange smile, "feels like it sometimes."

I sighed before grabbing the huge tray and carrying it over to the table of hungry boys. "Here you go," I huffed, placing the plate down in front of them. They all scrambled for their food as I walked away.

Sue asked me to cash in after most of the customers had left, it was just the reservation boys and a couple from Forks left. I leaned against the counter and tried my best to concentrate on counting the income from today but everything just seemed to be merging together.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before letting out a shaky breath, what the hell was wrong with me?

"Sweetheart, you okay?" I heard a voice call, but it was as if I was underwater.

My body crumpled to the floor and all I heard was a gruff yet worried voice shouting my name.

"BELLE!"

**AN: Short Chapter today! Sorry for the long wait, I'm just sooo busy! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Cupcakexo **


End file.
